


Bumps and Bruises

by amster21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amster21/pseuds/amster21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident leads to an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Regina**

It was a bright, sunny Summer Saturday that found Regina driving the few blocks from town hall to her home on Mifflin after a brief impromptu meeting. Sometimes she really hated meetings, especially when they encroached on her weekend. Everyone always had something to complain about. The speed bumps in front of the school are too high, the parking meters are too expensive, the public pool isn't open early enough, the Rabbit Hole music is too loud. A bunch of ungrateful, simple minded, never satisfied flock. If she didn't have to see another soul for the rest of her life, just her and Henry, she would be perfectly content. Just her and her son, that's all she needed to be happy. Maybe they could live out in a cabin far into the woods, miles away from civilization. _What an ideal life that would be,_ Regina thought to herself as she continued her short drive home.

As she approached the sheriff station she noticed Emma outside. It seemed the sheriff was taking advantage of the calm summer day to wash the police cruiser. Regina had been pestering her about it, so she was glad the blonde had finally listened to her. Her proud smirk quickly faded as her eyes panned to Emma's toned arms, exposed in the half wet white tank top. When the blonde sheriff knelt to scrub the front wheel of the car, her short denim shorts became even tighter around the waist, revealing a sliver of red underwear. Sure, Regina knew her former nemesis was attractive, but she was usually more dressed than this. She could not tear her eyes away from the captivating blonde.

The spell was interrupted when a soapy sponge hit Emma in the back, followed by Henry's loud laughter. Regina hadn't even noticed her son was there too, so entranced by the blonde. The sheriff quickly retaliated, aiming the hose at the defenseless teen. The growing boy made a fast dash for the other side of the car, ducking to avoid his mother's attack. Regina couldn't help the wide smile on her face, enjoying the playfulness between the two. The chase escalated when Henry picked up the bucket of water, and emptied it on Emma. The sheriff now stood drenched from head to toe, her shirt even more see-through than before. Fabric clung to the muscular body leaving little to the imagination. Who could blame Regina for staring?

A punch to the face knocked her back to reality. At east that's what it felt like. _What just happened?_ Dazed, confused, and slightly mortified, she lifted her head from the steering wheel to notice the grass out her windshield. She deduced that she had driven off the road, into a ditch, and was violently launched into the steering wheel. Regina had completely spaced out spying on her son and his other mother. She panicked. Surely Emma and Henry would've heard the crash. What would she tell them? She was enjoying watching mother and son laughing together? She had been distracted by the blonde's flexing muscles? _What is wrong with me?_ She questioned her sanity.

Regina had to escape before they saw her. In an instant, the powerful sorceress magicked herself to the safety of her home.

 

**Emma**

Technically Emma had the day off today. But it was such a lovely day, maybe she should go out and enjoy it. The mayor had been on her case about the state of the squad car. And since Henry was spending today with her, she could enlist his help. It would be a good lesson for him to learn to wash a car. He would be driving soon, after all. _Plus that way, I won't have to do as much work_ , Emma congratulated herself on her genius plan.

Henry thought it was a good idea too. So after a nice lunch at Granny's, mother and son set to work. Emma showed her teenage son the kind of sponges to use, and the special ones for the windshield, how much soap to put in the bucket, and the proper way to rinse from top to bottom. It was all informative, but Henry quickly lost interest and decided a water fight was in order.

He filled the sponge with as much water as he could and snuck up on his unsuspecting mother. Emma was taken by surprise when she felt a wet blob hit her square in the back. The cold water did feel a little nice from the warm sun, but still. The sheriff quickly shook off her shock and aimed for the culprit.

“You little...” She couldn't help her smile at the burst of laughter coming from her son.

Henry squealed as he hid, behind the car for cover, his mother fast on his heels. Emma rounded the car, hose still at the ready, but no match for the bucket of cold water being emptied in her face. She gasped at the sudden temperature change, and made to grab her son into a wet hug as revenge.

BANG! A loud crash stopped their horseplay. Both sets of eyes looked for the source of the noise, until they landed on the black Mercedes' back tires pocking out from a ditch. _Regina?_ Emma thought with concern. Her feet ran as fast as they could to the car, her heart rapidly beating with worry. But when she arrived at the scene, the driver seat was empty. _What in the world?_ The blonde looked quizzically over to her son that had followed close behind her.

“Where's mom?” Henry asked worriedly. “Ma?”

“Don't worry, Hen, I'm sure she's fine,” Emma said, trying to convince the both of them everything was fine. She understood the look in his eyes, she was worried too. “I'll find her,” she promised. “You just finish washing the car,” she added.

“Hey,” Henry complained, playfully shoving his mother.

She could still see the concern in his eyes though and knew she had to find Regina. _Alright, Regina, where are you?_ The sheriff thought to herself. There were no footsteps, so she hadn't walked out. The Savior could sense her mentor's magic in the air. _Maybe she poofed to safety. So where would she go?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina**

Regina leaned her back against her front door. Her breathing finally began to calm. She tried to replay the events in her head to figure out what had happened. She had been driving home. Yes, she hadn't totally been paying attention to the road, she admitted to herself. But to end up off the road? She had only glanced in the sheriff's direction. Regina didn't need Emma's super power to know that that was a lie. _Alright, well maybe more admiring, but that was only to appreciate seeing my son so happy_. Another lie.

The mayor huffed in annoyance. This was simply unacceptable behavior. She was a queen, after all. Always composed, always in control of her emotions. Maybe she had a fever. She moved her hand to her forehead to check. Regina hissed as her fingers touched a bump at her hairline and came back with blood. _I guess I hit my head harder than I thought,_ she mumbled to herself. That would explain her inappropriate thoughts, if it had happened before the inappropriate staring. Alas she couldn't come up with a logical reason for her daydreaming. The mayor took a deep breath and moved off the door to go take care of her injury. A loud bang on the front door stopped her movement.

“Regina?” The sheriff yelled from the other side. “Are you in there?”

The brunette heard the concern tainting the blonde's voice, and her mind instantly panicked that something had happened to Henry. She swung the door open forcefully to find an out of breath sheriff.

“Regina!” Emma breathed out.

“Yes?” The mayor responded.

“You're ok.”

“Well, of course I'm okay,” Regina snapped back, her composure returning.

“Your head says otherwise,” the younger woman noted the big bruise on Regina's forehead, and extended her hand to touch. The older woman was so taken aback by the sudden gesture that she didn't register the small tinge of pain at the light touch.

“Miss Swan, what are you doing?” Regina's mind was becoming very muddled. She wanted to be upset with the invasion of personal space, yet she craved to just lean into the soothing touch. With just one touch Emma was breaking down all her walls.

“We heard the crash, but then you weren't there, so we were worried. Are you sure you're ok?” Emma looked over Regina from head to toe, making sure there weren't any other injuries.

Regina opened her mouth to come up with a reason why her car was abandoned off the side of the road, but couldn't come up with anything. At the time, it hadn't occurred to the mayor that her son and his other mother would see the car when she disappeared and would know it had been her. The former queen's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

 

**Emma**

Emma could not hold back her smile at the mayor's flush. It was so beautiful and out of character. Her thoughts went back to the cut on Regina's forehead, so she grabbed the shocked brunette's hand, and led her inside to the half bath with decisive steps.

“Sit,” she ordered, pointing at the closed toilet, hoping the other woman wouldn't put up a fight. “Let me take care of that for you.”

Regina did as told, still too startled to say anything, as Emma searched the top cabinets until she found the first aid kit. The blonde then stooped to Regina's level, cleaning the wound gently.

Emma started to feel nervous under the intense gaze of the mayor. She avoided eye contact feeling the moment too intimate between them, yet at the same time wanting to be closer to the other woman. Needing to fill the silence she suggested, “I can call Michael to get your car if you'd like. He kinda owes me a favor anyways so I'm sure he'd be glad to do it.”

She didn't receive a response from the usually snarky woman. _I guess an airbag to the face will do that to you._ So she continued to tend to her friend's wound quietly, trying to keep her touch as light as possible.

 

**Regina**

The older woman looked on in disbelief as the younger cleaned out the cut. Emma took such great care that it rendered Regina speechless. She wasn't really listening to what Emma was saying. She wasn't used to someone taking care of her, touching her so softly, as if she was a precious treasure. She had been a queen and was proud to be independent and powerful. But this? This care and attention coming from Emma, it was overwhelming. She was shaken from her reverie by the blonde.

“So you wanna tell me what happened?” asked Emma.

“I...I...” fumbled Regina. An image of Emma kneeling to wash the wheel of the car flashed in Regina's mind and her blush returned full force. Had she been ogling the sheriff? She looked down in embarrassment, which was a big mistake as her eyes landed on the blonde's still soaked tank top. A warm feeling grew in her core. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Regina grew frustrated with herself. Sure the sheriff was attractive, and kind, and strong, and smart, and a wonderful mother, and funny, and loyal, and... _well this is clearly not helping,_ Regina huffed out. _We're friends,_ Regina tried to reason with herself.

She looked back up into eyes the color of the bottomless ocean. Her breath hitched at the beautiful soul in front of her, and she knew, in that moment, she would lose this battle against herself.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma**

“Wow Madame Mayor, must've hit your head pretty hard, you can't even form a sentence,” smirked Emma. She had noticed the deep blush on the brunette's cheeks and her brief glance at her chest. _She is so adorable_. The Sheriff was quite amused, and, if she dared say, a little flattered. She couldn't help tease the mayor for being so flustered. Emma was enjoying the effect she was having on her son's other mother.

“Alright, all done,” Emma finished applying the band aid. Then, for reasons unknown to her, Emma leaned forward to kissed Regina's head. Thankfully, she caught herself before it was too late, before she had made contact. _Regina hasn't incinerated me yet, but this would have probably done it,_ she thought. She quickly got to her feet, trying to cover up her momentary slip, and offered her hand to help Regina to her feet.

The unusually quiet mayor seemed to hesitate for a moment until she finally took her hand and stood. Emma couldn't help but notice the softness of the hand she was now holding. Her thumb distractedly started rubbing circles over the back of Regina's hand, as she let out a contented sigh getting lost in dark chocolate eyes. She couldn't for the life of her comprehend how this same woman was once the evil queen. This woman that was so kind and caring, so witty with a wicked sense of humor, so passionate and fierce. A woman that would move heaven and earth for her son. This beautiful and graceful soul that was her friend. Her best friend. Emma felt lost in those eyes, and at the same time like she had found her haven.

 

**Regina**

Her head was no longer throbbing, but her heart was pounding a million miles a minute. Emma's hand was so strong in hers. It grounded her. It sent her soaring. Why was this woman so kind to her? This woman whose life she had ruined from birth. This woman who had lived through an abusive childhood with little love was the most compassionate person she had ever met. This savior that fought for others' happiness, including her own. Her, the Evil Queen.

Regina suddenly felt very vulnerable and had to end this intimate moment. The brunette removed her hand from the warmth of the blonde's and averted her eyes. She quickly turned and led the way back to the front door.

 

**Emma**

The mayor's walls had gone back up in a flash. _Ah crap, maybe that was too much,_ Emma hoped she hadn't crossed a line by barging in and treating Regina's injury. She knew the brunette was not a fan of physical contact and could take care of herself. But Emma had simply gone on autopilot when she had seen the brunette hurt, and all she could think about was making her better. _Definitely the hand holding was too much. Should've worn my fireproof underwear just in case._ She hadn't meant to hold Regina's hand, she was just helping her up. Then time had stopped and they were stuck in that moment. Maybe the older woman hadn't enjoyed it as much as she had.

Once they reached the door, Emma awkwardly put her hands in her back pockets. She didn't know what to say, and still felt a little uneasy with the silence, but she definitely knew she didn't want to leave so soon. Should she apologize? Did she have anything to apologize for?

Regina reached the doorknob, but paused before opening the door. “Thank you,” she quietly said to the blonde behind her, rarely one to show gratitude.

“You're welcome.” Emma smiled. Feeling bold, she added “oh and hey, feel free to stare at my breast anytime you want.”

The mayor spun around so fast, Emma had to take a step back. “What? I...No....It's not....What?” The regal queen was once again stumbling with her words.

Emma burst out laughing. It was all she could do when seeing the mayor with red cheeks and wide eyes. “You're not as subtle as you think, Regina,” Emma said when her laughter finally trailed off. But the blonde's smile remained, and would probably stay there for a few days.

The queen whom had once conquered whole kingdoms, stood bewildered at the door. Emma found her so adorable, she couldn't stop herself. In one last moment of bravery, Emma pecked Regina on the cheek before quickly ducking out the door. Fireballs be damned. It was worth it.

 

**Regina**

Regina raised her hand to her cheek, gently touching the spot Emma had kissed. It had been a quick kiss, but had meant so much. It was care without expectation, concern without control, affection without possession. Regina wanted more. She couldn't let this wonderful woman just walk away.

Emma was halfway down the front path when Regina regained her voice, barely. “Dinner!”

The blonde turned around, “what?”

Regina finally composed herself and clarified, “would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

The smile she received could have stopped time itself. “Definitely,” Emma replied. “I'll see you tonight then.” And the jovial sheriff walked off with a bounce in her step, not caring that she looked like a fool with the grin on her face.

 _I suppose we can make room for one more in our cabin in the woods,_ she amended. The former evil queen watched the savior skip away, her heart suddenly filled with hope and happiness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fanfic. I've been reading all your wonderful works for a while and felt inspired by one of the swan queen week prompts this year. I'm not a writer, so I welcome any constructive criticism to make this story better. Special thanks to my beta reader for really helping me with this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
